


You make my heart skip

by pandora_treasure (pandora_min)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, backhugs, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_min/pseuds/pandora_treasure
Summary: Haruto and Yedam cuddling and holding hands whilst telling themselves it's just boys being boys...
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto, Bang Yedam/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	You make my heart skip

**Author's Note:**

> The backhug between Yedam and Haruto on hello82 brought me here. I wasn't ready. They are so cute. 
> 
> This will be really fluffy and they will be a kiss.

**[Haruto POV]**

The dance practice studio was steamy and hot. Haruto was so exhausted, they had been practising endlessly for their debut. 

All the members left the practice room one by one for some rest but Haruto couldn’t move his long legs. He needed to catch his breath a little bit before heading back to their dorm.

“Haru you don’t mind if I play a song,” Yedam asked, he looked just as tired from all the practising as him.

Haruto just nodded and watched as his hyung went to turn on the stereo and grab a mic. 

Wrong side started blasting and Yedam ran his hand through his light brown hair and watched himself in the mirror before he began to rap. 

_♪_ _I just want to see you fuckin cry for me_ _♪_

Haruto sat up then, there was something exciting about hearing Yedam swearing and rapping. 

_♪_ _You know it baby don’t kill my fuckin fire_ _♪_

He listened with a smile on his face, even though Yedam was an absolutely amazing singer, his rapping was also very good. He was in awe. When the song ended Haruto cheered “Woah hyung, you sound cool when you swear and when you rap.”

“Ah, thank you Haru, wanna do gang berry,” Yedam replied in a quiet voice as he became flustered by the compliment before he changed the song on the stereo and chucked Haruto the mic. 

Gang berry began to blast through the speakers and they both began jumping up and down, Haruto didn’t feel as tired as he rapped his part on the song and then watched as Yedam rapped his part with that smile on his face. That nice smile that filled him with happiness. 

After the song ended they both collapsed onto the floor. 

“Your voice should be illegal Haruking,” the singer gushed.

Haruto sniggered to himself at the compliment as he lay his head on the ground and then watched as Yedam did the same.

“Why did you stay behind?” 

“Was too tired to get up,” Haruto hummed.

“Hm, makes sense with those long legs of yours.”

“Hyung, now I know you must be tired,” Haruto turned to face Yedam. 

“Why?” The elder tilted his head to the side and looked at him confused.

“You say silly things like that when you’re tired.” The rapper grinned before carrying on and saying “and...and you get all clingy,” as Haruto said the last word he felt his cheeks flush. It was the truth but the words had just come out and now he was sure he was blushing and he didn’t know why.

Yedam let out a little smile and looked up to the ceiling trying to pretend as though he hadn’t heard anything.

“Are you excited for the debut?” Yedam changed the subject and Haruto found it very difficult to contain the laughter that was threatening to escape. He loved teasing him like this.

“You’re changing the subject,” Haruto reached down and grabbed the singers hand and entwined their fingers together. His hand was warm and soft and it made Haruto feel all soft inside. 

This was new....

He was going to let go but Yedam moved his fingers down and their fingers entwined so nicely into each other.

Haruto just wanted to tease his hyung but now his mind was scrambled and all he could think about was the fact that his hyung was holding his hand and it felt so nice.

“And what is this?” Yedam lifted both their hands up into the air that were still entwined together. 

It felt so nice and warm.

“Erm, we do this in Japan, erm it’s just boys being boys,” Haruto lied terribly.

Yedam burst out laughing, he had the cutest laugh Haruto had ever seen, the way his eyes crinkled in the sweetest way, how he hid his beautiful smile within his hand as he quietened the usually loud laugh, it just warmed his heart. 

“You have a cute laugh hyung,” he blurted without thinking and the laugh stopped then, Yedam sat up quickly and let go off his hand.

“Erm...let’s go back, it’s getting late,” the singer rubbed the back of his neck shly and he stood up and followed.

“Are you staying at the dorms?” Haruto asked as they walked out of the studio.

“I don’t know, I might go home, my bed in the dorm is a mess.”

“But it’s too late and the dorms are closer, you can...stay in my bed if you like.”

“Haru when did you get so nice.”

“Hyung, I've always been nice, i’m like the sweetest,” Haruto cupped his face within his hands and made a cute face.

“Yeah, yeah and pigs can fly,” Yedam laughed at his own joke.

The younger just shook his head at his silly hyung “Hurry hurry, we need to get to the dorms asap your jokes are getting sillier with each second you don’t get sleep.”

Yedam lightly pushed him and grew shyer as they walked towards their dorm, which was visible now.

“You are too tall,” Yedam pouted as the light push didn’t even do anything.

“Hyung I’ve always been taller than you.”

“Yeah, but you are even taller now.”

“But our height difference is nice.”

“Are nice for what?”

“For cuddling when you’re tired.”

“I’m gonna hit you,” Yedam joked as he let out a breathy laugh.

The rapper put his hands up in surrender and announced “We are here!” and here they were, they were back at their dorm.

When they entered the place all the lights were off and it seemed as though everyone was already asleep. 

They both got ready for bed quietly and then Haruto climbed into his bed in the bottom dunk under Asahi’s bed.

He didn’t really think Yedam would even consider squeezing himself in his small bed, honestly he had suggested it just to tease the elder but now as he laid in the bed he really really hoped that he would actually join him.

<=>

**[Yedam POV]**

Yedam opened the door to Haruto and Asahi’s bedroom that they shared together. Asahi was fast asleep in the top bunk and Haruto was resting his arm on his head as he was watched him tip toe inside. 

He could have just gone back to his house and slept in his bed, or quickly moved all his clothes that were spread out on his bed in his dorm room but nope here he was climbing into this small bunk bed with a tall giant with long legs all because he couldn’t say no to that cute face, but cute in a, cute puppy that one wants to pat, kind of way.

“Night hyung,” Haruto whispered as he turned away from him to face the wall. Yedam felt a little sad but even that feeling confused him. They will just sleep. He was tired, they were all tired. He closed his eyes and turned on his side facing the opposite way.

Today had been a long day, practice had been very tiring. Yedam tried to calm his running mind and call for sleep. He even opted to count sheep but then he felt the bed shift and hands began to wrap around his waist slowly. His heart hammered against his chest from the warmth of the hands around his waist and the body pressed against his back.

“What is this?” The singer whispered as he looked down to see the hands on his stomach, before he weaved his fingers through Haruto’s, just so he could feel that tingly feeling he got the last time their hands met.

“Japanese boys do this as well, it’s erm…”

“Boys being boys,” Yedam finishes the sentence that had trailed off, maybe this was just boys being boys. It didn’t mean much, the fact that he really enjoyed the feel of Haruto holding him, how comforting and secure this felt. As if it were his safe place. 

As if Haruto was his safe place… _no, no!_

Yedam cleared his throat and let go of Haruto’s hand and pretended to fall asleep. 

Minutes ticked by, after a bit Haruto’s arms fell off his body and he rolled over.

He suddenly felt cold without the feel of the rapper’s embrace around him but he will never admit to that, even to himself.

It could have been a few minutes or an hour, time was fictitious at the moment but this feeling of coldness was overcoming him with every second that went by. He yearned for his safe place again.

After battling with himself, inside his head Yedam turned around and slowly shuffled towards Haruto and gave him a soft back hug, wrapping his hands around his hips and snuggling close to him.

Haruto turned around with the widest grin on his face and said in a barely audible voice “And what is this?”

The elder looked up at Haruto from under his long lashes and said “Just a Korean boys thing.”

Haruto’s face instantly lit up and Yedam could see the laughter bubbling up but before it burst out he moved his finger against his lips and mouthed ‘shhh.’ 

In the dark room that had a little light from the full moon seeping in, Yedam could see the intense gaze that came from the rapper. The feelings that overcame him as his finger touched his lips and his eyes watched him intensely. Were too much. This felt...this felt…

“Let’s sleep!” Yedam pressed his lips tightly together and hurriedly turned around and huddled into himself. 

_Why was his heart hammering so loudly?_

Yedam closed his eyes and begged for sleep. _One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…_

<=>

**[Haruto POV]**

A week had gone by and it has been their busiest week yet, their debut was almost here, they had been doing a few fun interviews and today they had just done one called question parade on hello82 and it had been so much fun.

“Hyung are you coming back to the dorms?” Haruto asked Yedam when they had gotten into the car they were sharing.

“My family have gone away to some retreat so I have the house all to my self,” his hyung said cheerfully.

“Ah, can I…” Haruto didn’t finish the sentence on purpose. His bright smile said it all.

“Whose hand did you say you were touching on hello 82?” Yedam crossed his arms pretending to be annoyed.

“Ahh hyung, I was- I was just joking of course I knew it was your hand.”

“You are so shit at lying.”

“I love when you swear,” Haru smirked. 

Yedam's cheeks flushed bright pink as he squealed “Ohmygosh!”

“And now you’re blushing,” Haruto teased as he leaned closer to his hyung and gently touched his pink soft ears which caused the singer to blush even more and quickly tell the driver to go to his place instead of the dorm.

Oh, how he loved teasing his hyung.

They played some games and ate some of the food that Yedam’s mum had prepared before getting ready to go to sleep. 

Yedam had a king size bed and his bedroom was really big. They both snuggled into the bed.

Haruto shuffled towards Yedam and then he held him in his arms and let his beautiful aromatic scent wrap around him. He smelt so nice like cinnamon and lilac. He just wanted to hold him all day long. 

“This is nice, it makes me forget,” Yedam turned his body and placed his arm across Haruto’s stomach and head on his chest.

“Are you nervous?”

“I’ve wanted to debut for so long...I still can't believe it’s finally happening,” Yedam said.

“You have changed since I first saw you.”

“I hope in a good way.”

“Of course, maybe changed wasn’t the right word but I know you more now, like you are so talented, you can sing, rap and dance so well but you can be so shy, it’s cute and you speak really fast when you are really excited. Plus we must not forget how you get really clingy when tired.”

“I want to hit you right now but that was really sweet and I would like to note that you were the one that back hugged me in front of the camera today,” Yedam said with a tilt to his head.

“You held my hands so tightly and I saw the playback, that smile you made when I back hugged you told it all,” Haruto countered with a wide grin on his face.

“Ahg, Haruto I am your hyung.”

They both burst out laughing at that. Their loud contagious laughter filled the room and they both just enjoyed this moment.

“Yedam-hyung,” Haruto said suddenly all serious.

“Hm.”

“You make me so happy,” the rapper moved down onto the bed and looked at Yedam who was looking back at him with earnest eyes.

He was so beautiful, the beauty mark on his cheek drove him crazy, Haruto chuckled to himself at that, as he caressed his cheek. 

Yedam just watched him, eyes careful, Haruto couldn’t think of anything else but his hyung. His fingers traced down until they reached his pink plush lips.

Those are for kissing girls, his friends back home had kissed girls whilst he was in the studio practising. 

He had thought he would kiss girls too, but why...why did he want Yedam’s lips more than anyone else’s. 

Haruto stopped and looked up to his hyung’s eyes who was watching him, scanning his face as if looking for answers to an unspoken question. Then as Yedam was about to speak he moved his finger to his lips and mouthed ‘shhh.’

Big fuckin mistake. 

His lips felt so soft against his finger, Haruto's stomach did little flips and he looked into the singer’s eyes once more. They were soft, warm, he moved his finger from his lips and leaned in ever so slightly, stopped just to take in the beauty before him then...

Haruto kissed Yedam on the lips, when their lips met his heart exploded. His first kiss.

Yedam pulled away as he was about to kiss him again. 

The singer pressed his lips together and pressed his hand on his chest. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity, Yedam’s gaze never left his, the room was silent apart from their heavy breathing. 

Had he done something wrong, he shouldn’t have, idiot idiot!

He needed to explain that-that

Yedam kissed him back and Haruto’s world began to spin as their lips moved messiely against each other. Yedam tasted so sweet. So soft. So good. His heart felt as though it would shatter any minute. 

This is what pure happiness felt like.

He kissed Yedam back, moving his lips against his bottom lip and then his top.

This caused the singer to giggle and then break the kiss.

“So is this what japanese boys do?” Yedam said as he gave Haruto another peck on the lips.

The rapper grinned from ear to ear.

“No, this is what Haruto does when he likes Bang Yedam.”

“Agh, i’m shy, i'm so shy,” Yedam turned around facing away. 

“Hyung, I’m meant to be the shy one,” Haruto wrapped his arms around Yedam's body so tightly.

“Why cause you’re younger.”

“Yes!”

“Okay, be shy then,” Yedam turned his head to see the spectacle that was about to befall him.

But Haruto lifted his head and kissed Yedam on the lips “I’d rather kiss you instead.”

“Ohmygosh,” Yedam couldn’t contain his excitement even though he had just pushed Haruto whilst shouting ‘no more kisses or cuddles’

To which Haruto pouted and protested that taking away his cuddles was against his human rights, which caused them both to fall into a fit of laughter.

“You make my heart skip,” Yedam confessed.

“I’m in trouble,” the singer realised as he relaxed into the warm comforting embrace of Haruto’s arm that were holding him gently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope you enjoyed my first Treasure fic. I had fun writing it. :)


End file.
